Don't Sigh
by mintly
Summary: Silver has been feeling left out and deprived. Includes some hinted shipping if you squint.


**Notes: Hmm... My first fanfic. I finally decided to upload it, so let's see if it was worth it. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. This wouldn't be a _fan_fic if I did...**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Sigh**

The firewood landed with a small thump and fire danced around it; playfully flickering and licking the log's wrinkled surface. The young boy watched it perform its carefree dance as it crackled happily and smoke spiraled into the brick chimney.

This wasn't what he wanted to do.

He sighed and gently shook his head, his long red hair falling into his eyes. He turned from the mesmerizing, fiery dance to see his fellow Dex Holders, laughing and smiling; their eyes lit up with joy. A girl wearing leaves ran by with a boy chasing after her close behind. He seemed to be carrying some sort of fabric with many ruffles and lots of lace; running seemed to be the sensible thing to do. The girl tripped and the boy ran into her while laughter erupted from the circle of friends. The sound filled the space with happy chiming, yet it caused a stabbing pain in Silver's heart. He stood stiffly beside the crackling fireplace, away from the group and feeling rather left out and deprived.

The boy with crimson eyes said something, causing the group to roar with laughter once again, except for a blushing Yellow and a confused look from oblivious Red, who couldn't figure out what he had said that was so funny. Silver simply sighed, crossing his arms tightly around himself and turned, exiting into frosty night.

The wooden planks of the patio creaked softly under his weight as he slid from the room. Another round of pealing laughter came from inside, though muffled through the thick walls of the house. The stabbing pain he had felt earlier make a reappearance, twisting his gut and burning inside his chest. He felt as though he orbited their joy like a satellite, a moon, desperately trying to clutch to the planet where the others lived; a place that seemed to emit waves of warm happiness. Silver ached for such a feeling, and he often tried to grab it, always missing by mere inches. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen.

He leapt from the patio and began towards the forest. The wet, sticky snow soaked into the bottoms of his pant legs, which plastered themselves sloppily to his ankles. The forest was barren; no emerald leaves shimmering in a playful breeze to smother the utter hopelessness the forest seemed to emanate, the tree branches now brown and exposed. Save for the occasional cry of a Murkrow, it was silent. This eerie silence enveloped Silver into its clutches, hugging him to its cold chest and blowing a shivering gust of wind into his reddened ears. The silence stared at him menacingly; a pure hatred shown on its cruel features. The face contorted into one of jagged edges, a dark, threatening grin on a white canvas of skin. No, not skin; a mask. The face flooded his memories, pulling out those that he wished to forget. The face laughed darkly at the boy's pain all the while.

Silver clutched at his head, racked with pain and his eyes, tortured by the horrible images conjured from his past. He took a shaky, deep breath, trying to quell his rapidly thumbing heart. _No. The past is the past_, he thought as he grappled with the painful emotions that poured from deep within himself. _That part of my life is over._

Distracted by the internal conflicts, he didn't notice the soft crunching of snow as someone approached. He whirled around to see a girl with long chestnut hair and a gentle smile. Blue.

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely, the mischievousness usually present in her deep blue eyes strangely absent, replaced by a gentle, inquisitive glance.

"Nothing," he replied, turning his head and hiding his expression beneath his thick hair.

The girl simply smiled knowingly, sitting down on a large, exposed rock.

"You know Silv, our past… wasn't the life we had hoped for, but we have a new life now, filled with people we care about." Blue looked up at Silver, who sighed in exasperation.

"I know," he said, leaving it simple.

She was silent for a moment before continuing. "Happiness…" she said, "is different for each person. Some people would find it in the center of attention; others, lost in a book. Some could even find it in a short conversation with a friend. Talking or even just listening can bring happiness and acceptance to a person." She stops and looks into his silvery eyes, "Life, though rarely easy, is a place full of small, simple joys." With that, she grinned, hugged Silver warmly, and, with a wink, headed back toward the house and the dark of the unforgiving forest.

He watched her back fade away into the night and sighed audibly. He was doing quite a lot of that today. His once racing heart had now slowed to its usual soft, steady beat, and he looked at his gloved hand, knowing that least Blue was his friend. He smiled at the thought, though it faded upon another. _Yes, Blue is my friend, but we've been through so much. No one else could possibly_… he thought. _Much too cheerful_.

The small house stood before him once again, it appeared Silver had been retracing his white footprints in the snow, too lost in his rather dismal thoughts to notice. He felt warm air drift from the large pine door, left slightly ajar; most likely a gesture from Blue. Realizing he was frightfully cold, his cheeks red from the bitter chill, he looked back once more at the empty forest, so dead and barren, before slipping back into the house as the door clicked silently behind him.

A boy with golden eyes glanced up. "What's up Silver?" greeted Gold, jumping up from where he was splayed across the carpeted floor. He flung his arm around Silver's neck amiably.

"Truth or Dare?" Gold asked, a grin stretching across his face, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dare," Silver answered automatically. He never quite liked spilling his feelings.

Grinning, Gold replied, "I dare you to…" he paused, his golden eyes alight with playful mischief, "go over and make out with Blue!"

Silver just glared coldly in response.

Gold laughed boisterously, "Well, if you don't, I will!" He smirked, though it slowly began to disappear from his face upon seeing Silver's expression.

"DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS!"

The group looked at one another, and then erupted with laughter as the two began to brawl. The laughing bounced off the walls and lifted the atmosphere to pure hilarity. Silver, while wailing on Gold, began to smile as though he had finally landed on that planet of joy where everyone lived, and he soaked in the happiness around him. The next time he sighed, it would be one of contentment.

* * *

Sorry about the crappy ending there. And Blue is so OOC. .  
Ah well, I think it turned out fine anyway. :)


End file.
